My Life Was Empty Before Him
by Kiya- chan
Summary: One Shot. Sasuke was used to his usual life when an unexpected blonde came to his main building wanting a job. Unexpectedly the stubborn Uchiha gives it to him on a whim. What ever could happen? He is only a subordenant, right? Please R&R In Sasuke's POV


Hello my dear readers! Happy NaruSasu Day! It is October 23 and 8:44 am my time. This is just a little one shot that I wrote for this special day ^^ I do hope you enjoy it. It is in Sasuke's POV, though I still think it's mostly NaruSasu...

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden, the anime nor the manga. I just like fucking with the characters. Enjoy!

My Life Was Empty Before _Him_

SasuNaru Day FanFic

One Shot

I walked through the streets. Everything the usual dull and gray surroundings. I had fallen into a usual pattern of things. Get up early, in my rather large house I had inherited from my parents when they died. Have coffee, read the paper, then do a small work out, then shower before heading to work.

There were only four rooms I went in through the whole house, my room, the bathroom, the kitchen and the dining room, the others lost in the memories. After my parents died my brother soon followed, his life stolen by some kind of illness. I couldn't bare to get rid of the house that once held so much happiness so I inhabit it alone. Money was no worry to me, especially after I took over my father's company. I became the youngest mogul of the Uchiha Corporation. My great-grandfather had started it and was passed down to my grandfather then my father and finally to me.

I didn't care for the job personally. Working _at_ a corporation was much different from running one. I could care a less dealing with people. I was more antisocial then anything. Having to deal with people day in and day out was irritating and irk-some.

"What do you mean that someone like me can't work here!" the first words I heard when I arrived on the floor of my office that particular day. "That is so discriminating! I demand to see your boss!"

I walked around the corner of the hall only to be met with quite the scene. My secretary a bubbly pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno was trying to hush this blonde guy. He was weary baggy jeans and a torn shirt, a tattoo on his shoulder. She may have had a point. "What's going on here?" I sighed walking up to the two.

"Oh! Good morning Uchiha San!" Sakura greeted with a bow. The guy turned to me looking at me with blue eyes swimming with anger. "This is Naruto Uzumaki. He came here asking if we were hiring, but I mean just _look_ at him!"

This Naruto Uzumaki turned his eyes briefly to my secretary before turning back to me. He stood up straighter and looked me in the eye. "Mr. Uchiha, I have a good explanation on why I am not in formal wear for this-"

"Shut up." I commanded not wanting to hear it. "What ever your _excuse_ is I could care a less. All I do care about is what position you seem to think you are qualified for." Sakura's mouth gaped open in surprise. In all truth and honesty I figured he was just a moron that wasn't going to be qualified for anything at the corporation.

"I'm good with Marketing." Naruto answered. "I'm also good with answering phones and making appointments."

"A secretary."

Naruto nodded vigorously. "I'm a major people person and I'm good at keeping other peoples things organized." he stated.

"We do need help in our marketing." I muttered, though annoyed that he had basically given the right answer. "Fine, come in at seven in appropriate clothing-" I added addressing his disheveled clothes. "Then I'll personally show you the business."

"Thank you so much Mr. Uchiha!" Naruto exclaimed, taking hold of my hand and shaking it vigorously. In the back of my mind I just _knew_ I had made a mistake.

I worked late into the night as always and made my way home to the awaiting empty house.

The next morning I got up at six had my coffee did a quick workout before I got in to my Lexus and drove to the office. I loved mornings with no traffic and hardly a living soul. When I arrived at the office there is an old beat up orange Ford pickup truck in my parking space. I could only imagine what moron owned _that_. I thought as I absentmindedly dialed the number of the nearest tow truck company on my cellphone "Good morning Sasuke!" Naruto greeted as soon as I walked in to the building. God, did he have a mute button? "So where should we start?" he grinned at me his blue eyes shinning and his hair actually some what tamed.

I looked him over, he was in a black button down shirt and a pair of black slacks. He cleaned up nice if I did say so myself. "We'll start from the bottom and work our way up." I answered. I watched as Naruto's face turned pink and he cupped a hand over his mouth, walking out of the room for a moment. Shortly after I heard laughter erupt from the room Naruto was in. Shortly after Naruto walked back and gave a nod of approval so we start our tour.

By the end of the tour we had somehow ended up with a cup of coffee each and the blonde moron had snatched a chocolate doughnut. We ended in the Marketing offices. "You will be working under Kiba Inuzuka who is the head Marketing Director. Not my first choice but, then-" I looked Naruto over again. "Neither are you." he just shrugged at the comment as if he had heard it before. That was kind of sad really. Not that it mattered much. "Well then, any questions?"

"Yeah, when do we take lunch?" he asked, that big shit eating grin never leaving his face.

I smirked at this. "When ever you can find time." I answered, leaving the dumb founded boy to explore his new environment. I walked through the building to my office where Sakura was already sitting at her desk. "You are early. Why?"

She stood up and glared at me. "No, I should be asking why." she stated. This was a new side of the pink haired woman. "Why did you hire that moron? I mean he was a mess yesterday! He created a scene and everything!" she took a deep breath after realizing her voice was echoing through the empty office area. "Normally you would of either ignored someone like that and/or called security. What the hell changed your mind with that idiot?"

I thought about that a moment. She had a point, normally I would have had someone else deal with the situation and eventually called security. "I don't know." I answered truthfully, walking by her and into my office. Soon the usual hustle and bustle of the office was in full swing. Mornings were always the most busy especially for me with meetings. I walked out of the office and met with Sakura who was carrying a stack of files. "So, who am I first meeting with?"

She opened the top file and shuffled through it. "Mr. Hyuuga is first on the list. He wishes to discuss something new. He would not tell me anything else."

This was strange indeed. Normally my dear old friend and now fellow company owner, would have lunch meetings never early morning meetings. "Alright, I will go in. Who is after Hyuuga?"

She flipped to the next file. "A new clientele. A Mr. Nara."

"Good." we stopped in front of my first meeting. "Wait out here, this should not take long." I told the woman before me. She rolled her eyes but nodded before I walked in to the office, closing the door nicely behind me. "Morning Hyuuga, this is unusual for you."

The long haired brunette smirked at my comment. "Yes, well I had something important to ask you." he said, something running through his azure eyes. "I was wondering if you received my little blonde package."

What kind of a- then realization hit me. "_You_ sent that damn moron here?" I asked, anger starting to fill me. "Why?"

Hyuuga shrugged as he leaned back in the chair he sat in. "He needed a job, he's a friend, and I refuse to employ him. So I figured, 'hey Uchiha needs someone in marketing', which by the way Uzumaki majored in. He graduated at the top of his class in Marketing and Design."

"You do realize what he arrived in right?" I asked. Hyuuga raised a brow at this. "He was in fucking baggy jeans and ripped up T-shirt."

Hyuuga's brow raised even further at this. "And you still hired him?" he asked. I grimaced at this, because it was true. Everything was supposed to be based on appearances and first impressions. His appearance was not appropriate, but even so he had been respectful and positive. "That's a new look for you." I blink and glance back up at the Hyuuga who was watching me closely. "You're blushing."

I clear my throat feeling my cheeks heat up a bit more. "Either way, I hired him." I stated, trying to save face. "To tell you the truth I don't know _why_ I hired him, but I did. I needed someone in marketing and he just happened to come around. He is dressed appropriately today and actually arrived on time and-"

"Wait." Hyuuga interrupted me. "Uzumaki arriving somewhere on time? Did you break him?"

I blinked at this trying to comprehend the mans words. "So, he's never on time?" I asked, feeling my eye twitch. "I am telling you this right now Hyuuga, if that _boy_-" I spit the word like a bad taste in my mouth. "is _ever_ late, I am firing him on the spot."

Hyuuga smirked at this as he stood. "Duly noted." he said. "Good luck Uchiha, see you next week for our lunch meeting."

I walked him to the door closing it after him and turning to the wall. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!" I screamed, releasing all of my frustration. After fixing my tie and straightening my jacket I walked out of the office. "Shall we?" I motioned for Sakura to follow. I looked around and noticed everyone looking at me like I had gone off my rocker, which I probably had by then.

"Uchiha San, should I make you an appointment at a day spa?" Sakura asked, in a timid voice.

I glanced at her then smirked. "Hn, no I'm fine." I answered as we stopped at the next office. "Shall we?"

Sakura shook her head. "Mr. Nara has requested I not be there." she answered.

With a shrug I walked into the office. There was only one man in the office and he had his head resting on the table... fast asleep... "Good morning Mr. Nara."

The man lifted his head and blinked twice before sitting up completely. "Morning Uchiha." the man greeted back. I looked a little closer at the man I would be dealing with. He didn't seem like the head of a corporation. Long hair pulled into a spiky horsetail, three piercings in his left ear and one in his right ear. His tie was loose his clothes a little disheveled like he had gotten dressed in a hurry.

"Sorry I'm a little late this morning, my previous meeting went a little longer then planned." I sighed, sitting across from the other man. "So I hear you wish for your company to become a client-"

"On the contrary." Nara interrupted. "We are already clients, just under a different name. I think there is a misunderstanding in my intentions today Mr. Uchiha." I raised a brow at this, sitting back to hear the other man out. "I understand you have a very interesting new employee."

"How the hell is this news getting out so fast?" I grounded out, feeling flustered all of a sudden. "I have just barely hired him and everyone and God seems to know about it."

Nara smiled patiently before speaking. "You see, Uchiha, Naruto has quite the social network. I am fairly sure you could use it to your advantage to gain more clients."

I lean forward resting my elbows on the table in front of me. "Really?" I inquire resting my chin on my folded hands. "How very interesting. He never mentioned this to me."

Nara nodded as he sat back in his seat. "No, he wouldn't." he sighed, closing his eyes for a second. "You see people have used him for his connections before. He may smile and act like there is nothing wrong, but behind those dazzling blue eyes of his there are many years of hurt and pain."

I groaned at this and stared at the other man. "Why are you telling me all this?" I asked feeling a little baffled.

Nara stood, shoving his hands lazily into his pockets. "Just so you know where a few new clientele are coming from." he stated before leaving.

"Uchiha San, your next meeting." Sakura called from the door. I stood and followed. All in all I barely had the same amount of meetings as usual. "Just a heads up Uchiha San, you have ten consecutive meetings with new clientele tomorrow and the following day." I stared down at the woman beside me. "I have no idea where they all came from, but they all insist on talking to you personally about the terms and agreements."

"Thank you Sakura." I gave a tight nod before walking into my office.

"How is your day going so far?" I jumped and turned around, only to find a patient looking blonde sitting on my leather couch. The man before me was completely different from the one this morning. Naruto was being calm and collect, his eyes even and calculating.

I smirked at him and gave a slight shrug. "I've had a few _interesting_ meetings." I answered. He raised a blonde brow seeming kind of sexy actually. "Not that, that is any of your business. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in marketing?"

Naruto shrugged as he stood. "It's lunch time, I just though you would want someone to eat with." he said with a smile.

"_Behind those dazzling blue eyes of his is years of pain and hurt..."_ Nara's words echoed through my mind. "I don't normally eat lunch." I muttered. "I have far too much to do for such trivial things."

Naruto gasped at this. "Lunch is the most important meal of the day next to breakfast and dinner!" he exclaimed. I forced myself not to say 'I don't eat breakfast either' I'm sure we would have been there all day hearing about it. "Well if you wont go out to eat we'll order in. What would you like? My treat."

"You wont take no for an answer will you?" I muttered. I watched him scroll through his phone. "Fine, anything with tomato's."

He looked up briefly and grinned. "Yes, Ichiraku I would like to order some Miso Ramen and could you do a special order for me." he said into the phone. He nodded and laughed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah, you know it was no biggie. Anything to help an old friend. Oh! Did you want those clothes back? They really aren't my style." he laughed again and shook his head. "Alright, uh you know that tomato dish you just perfected? Well I would like one of those as well." he blushed at what ever the other person said. "Stop it with that, there is... is nothing like _that_ happening!" with a sigh he hit end and sat back on the leather couch. "Food should be here in ten."

"Ten minutes?" I asked. "You didn't even give them the address."

Naruto laughed sitting back into the couch. "They already know. I told them all about my new job. Everyone is really happy for me." He grinned and laughed with joy. "I don't know how to ever repay you for giving me this job."

"Work your ass off." I stated, sitting behind my desk. "That's all you can do."

Naruto frowned at this. "You _know_ don't you?" he asked, looking at me closer. I stared back at him with a controlled blank look. "_They_ were here. That's who your _interesting_ clients were. Damn it!" he exclaimed, as he stood angrily.

"Sit back down Uzumaki." I commanded. Instantly Naruto sat back down on the couch. "As far as I'm concerned who you know does affect this company. I didn't need those two men to tell me anything. Before anyone officially can work here they have to have a back ground check. I already know everything I need to know about you." he stared at me blankly obviously doing his best to stay calm and quiet. "My company is running fine without more clients. I would never use someone for what they have."

Naruto gave a tight nod and a soft smiled. "Thank you ." he sighed.

A soft knock sounded at my door in which Naruto stood to answered. "Naruto!" a girl squealed. "Oh my gosh! It's been so long!" she pushed passed Naruto and walked into my office, a carrier in her hand with the restaurant _Ichiraku_ stamped on it. I checked my watch and was surprised, ten minutes on the dot. "You must be Sasuke Uchiha." the girl giggled, resting the carrier on my desk. "Wow, Naruto he's a handsome one, I'll give you that."

Naruto blushed at this. I sat quietly watching the interaction between the two. "Thanks for the food Ino, bye." he shoved her out the door slamming it in her face.

"What about the carrier?" I inquired.

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I'll take it over after work. No worries." he opened the carrier and carefully pulled out two hot bowls.

"I take it you used to work at Ichiraku." I asked with a raised brow.

Naruto looked up at me. "I thought you knew everything there is to know about Naruto Uzumaki." he said sarcastically.

"I only know what is important to know." I answered, pulling out a folder. "Mainly collage records and criminal records. Great collage grads and look at this, a squeaky clean criminal record."

"Well then you wouldn't know how hard I had to work to keep that record squeaky clean." Naruto stated. I watched his face close off everything even his eyes became cold and distant. "My parents died when I was young too young to remember them. I was adopted and now I have a family that loves me even though they have a... well a background." he smiled softly at this.

"So you have a good adoptive family even with their background." I muttered, looking at the noddle concoction in front of me, poking at it with my chopsticks.

"Don't play with your food." Naruto chided, shaking his chopsticks at me. I rolled my eyes and took a bite. It was actually pretty good, not that I was going to tell the blonde moron that. "What do you think?"

He acted like he was the one who made it. "It's decent." I answered with a shrug.

"Only decent?" Naruto asked with a frown. I glanced up then back at my paper work, unable to stop myself from smirking. "Well then I guess that's the best I get from you. Oh, you wouldn't happen to know where my truck is would you?"

I almost choke on my food. "If you mean that nasty truck that was in _my_ parking space then yes I do." I state. He stares at me waiting for an answer. "I had it towed."

"You what!" he exclaimed. Taking a deep breath he sighed looking back at me with a smile. "Guess I'll catch the bus home and get the truck in the morning then." he checked the time and grinned at me, "Well see ya." he picked up his already empty bowl and the carrier, leaving me be.

The rest of the week was tedious. Thanks to a certain blonde, many companies were coming out of the wood work coming in to make contracts with my law firm. Somehow though the moron was always in my office with some kind of lunch. Somehow I would always have time to eat. By the second week I was used to the routine, so when one day in week four of the moron being here only to find my office empty and food less, that I started wondering about things.

Ignoring the fact that it felt strange sitting in complete silence I tried working on my neglected paper work. _Tried_ being the key word because I found myself rubbing the bridge of my nose and giving up on _trying_ to catch up. Somehow I had gotten used to the blabbering nuisance that was Naruto. _No worries._ I kept telling myself as I checked my schedule for the tenth time. _He'll __be here tomorrow. After all he does work here._

Yet no blonde nuisance made himself known the next day or the day after that. Soon a week passed. I was a little annoyed, but I was sure that marketing was just busy right now. After all there were quite a few new clients. Before I knew it a second week had passed. Now I was starting to get frustrated. I was getting no work done, the silence was pissing me off.

So when the third week came along and still no blonde was in my office I stormed out; well walked out with what I'm sure my underlings would call my killer aura; I made my way to marketing. "Hey boss!" Kiba greeted when I walked in. "Wow, tone down that glare boss, you might kill someone with it." he joked laughing loudly. "Can I help you with something?"

"Where is Uzumaki?" I grounded out.

Kiba blinked a couple of times, obviously shocked and surprised. "I thought he told you," he started, scratching the back of his neck. "His grandfather is ill and in the hospital so everyday for the last month-ish he's been visiting during lunch."

I took a deep breath feeling childish all of a sudden. It wasn't like I was dating the moron or anything. "Which hospital?" I muttered.

"What?" Kiba asked, as if he had not heard me.

"Which hospital?" I asked again a little louder.

"The main hospital." he answered with a shrug.

With a nod of thanks I left barely remembering to let Sakura know that I was leaving on personal business. Doing my best to drive slow, telling myself I was fine not seeing the blonde moron how it was not a necessity at all. Yet I could not seem to slow the car down as I sped down the highway to the main hospital. I stopped by the receptionist.

"How may I help you?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. How can anyone smile and be happy when working at a hospital where there are sick and dying people?

"Yes, uh I'm looking for my friend. He's visiting his grandfather." I told her, trying not to sound in a rush.

"Alright." she said patiently. Why was I feeling so damn irritated? "What does your friend look like? His name?"

"His names Naruto Uzumaki. Short with spiky-"

"Oh!" she exclaimed smiling happily. "You must be Sasuke Uchiha." she laughed. "He's in room 114."

I nod a thanks while wondering what the hell that was about as I made my way down the hall. "You have a lot of faith in this person don't you?" I stopped outside the door.

"Yeah, I do." the dobe stated. "You know it makes me wonder if he has just given up on me. I mean for a month straight I bugged and battered him with irritating questions. Maybe I'm just being selfish."

"Don't think that way kiddo." the other person laughed. I shuffled a little accidentally making a small noise. "Who's there?"

I wince but open the door. "Sorry to interrupt." I said looking the old man in the eye. He merely smiled before looking over at the blonde moron who sat beside him.

Slowly he turned to me his endless blue eyes growing wide. "Sasuke?"

I smirk and tilt my head to the side, suddenly feeling more natural. "Sorry I'm late dobe."

Naruto smirked back as he stood before me. "You're late. What took you so long?"

I shrugged as I took one slow step towards Naruto. "Well at first I was annoyed when you stopped showing up for lunch." I told him. "Then I started getting irritated. Finally enough was enough, I had to know where my irritatingly annoying blonde was." I paused to let my words sink in. "This entire month without you has made me realize how much influence you have on me and after only a month of you bringing me lunch and working for me. Slowly you somehow made a home in my mind and heart." I stop and blink. What the hell am I saying... "Well either way lets get back I have a meeting."

Naruto glared at me. "You go, I'll come when I damn well please." he hissed.

"If you don't get your ass back to work then you are fired!" I threatened.

Naruto glared deeper at me then turned his back to me. "Fine, then I guess I'm fired. Bye."

"Good then!" I growled. "Even if this _does_ cost me the new clients." I hissed. oh shit... that wasn't supposed to be said out loud.

Naruto stood and turned back to me. "So you are just like everyone else." he grounded out. I knew that if those words ever left my lips he'd be upset and I had been right. I had never seen him so mad and it was so damn sexy. These thought should not of been going through my head... "You just wanted me for my connections, just like all my other employers. Well don't worry, I'll make sure they don't leave your _precious_ company." by the end of his rant he was snarling. "Just leave Uchiha."

Without a word I turned around and left. As I got into my car I was thinking that I had fucked up big time.

"Uchiha San, marketing is a mess." Sakura said, walking into my office one week later. "Kiba is a disaster and has everything mixed up."

With a frustrated sigh I stood and made my way to marketing which was indeed in a frenzy. Every was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. I finally found Kiba who looked like a rabid dog. "What's going on here?"

Kiba glared up at me from what he was looking at. "Well I read Naruto's background and saw how much more experience he had in marketing and how much more experience he had then me." Kiba started explaining. "I was right too. He moved everyone around to where their expertise was and I have no idea who was where. When I started telling everyone what needed to be done and who to do what, things started getting mixed up. Several projects have been ruined and started over. We even stayed here all night several times and nothing has been fixed, all because _someone_ just _h__ad_ to go and **fire** Naruto."

I backed out of marketing careful to stay out of everyone's way. "You seem irritated." I paused in my steps and turned around. Standing there was Nara. "I'm here looking for Naruto. Do you know where he is?"

"I thought you two were friends." I stated turning from the dark haired man.

"We are, but I haven't heard anything from him in a few days." he stated.

I frowned deeper; if that was possible; at the news. "Well it's not like I'm his baby sitter or boss." I stated, shutting the door to my office in the other mans face.

Before I could even make it to my desk the door was already flying open and being slammed shut. "You _fired_ him didn't you." he stated in a shouting manor. "Do you even know _why_ he wanted to work here so bad? Bad enough to even come over here after helping out a friend get rid of some gang members that kept trashing their shop." the words sunk in as I remembered the first time I saw the blonde moron. He had been dressed like a gangster himself and muttering about having a reason why. "In fact it shocked us all you even gave him the time of day."

"Would you get to your fucking point?" I grounded out.

Nara sighed and shook his head. "He wanted to get closer to _you_." he stated, pointing at me. "Not that I can see why. Ever since he first met you in grade school it's been _Sasuke this_ and _Sasuke that_. Then when you had to move because your dad had gotten sick he made a promise to find you and get close to you again. I bet you didn't even remember him did you?" I just stared at him blankly. Why should I answer his question? "Yeah I thought so. Good luck asshole." with that he turned and left.

Grade school? He said something about grade school and nothing seemed to click. I sat down at my desk and ran a shaky hand through my hair. This was all getting so frustrating! What the fuck did all this fucking mean? I mean I had barely met the idiot a couple months ago, right?

"_Sasu! Wait up!"_ I blinked a couple times as a memory started playing in my head. I saw a blonde spiky haired moron running after me. I stopped and waited for him even though I was obviously annoyed. _"School is soooo boring! How can you stay awake Sasu?"_

"_Cause I'm not a moron, moron."_ I said back with a smirk. But not my usual cocky smirk, that smirk was soft and meant for... _"You should try harder moron. Or you will never beat me."_

The young blonde just scrunched up his face in denial and stuck out his tongue. Then he just grinned and laughed putting his hands behind his head. _"That's okay Sasu! When yo__u run your papa's really cool law firm I'll be right there to help! That's a promise!"_ he exclaimed with a small laugh and a huge grin. _"How is that Sasu?"_ All I did was smirk as we walked on.

For some reason I didn't have very many memories from grade school. I was little, I mean who really remembered things from that young? I blinked and looked out the window towards the city. The blonde moron apparently remembered. This made me wonder how close we had gotten back then... I mean who goes through school when they don't like it in the first place?

"_Sasuke! Teme!"_ there he was again. A little older... _"I have something I need to tell you."_

"_Look, dobe."_ I was yelling at him... _"I don't have time for you right now. I'm leaving and there is nothing you nor I__ can do about it."_ I took a deep breath realizing how irrational I was being. _"Good-bye dobe. Maybe we will see each other again in the future."_ before I could turn and leave the idiot grabbed me and kissed me before turning and leaving.

Okay that is a strange memory... Was it really a memory? Whatever, I needed to stop thinking about all of this. It wasn't important any way, I was doing just fine before the dobe came into my life or back into my life. "Uh Sasuke San?" I look up and in my door way was TenTen from photography. "Uh, do you know where Naruto Kun is? I need him to look over some stuff-"

"He's gone." I dead-pan cutting the woman off.

She stared at me then laughed. "You're joking right?"

"No."

She stared at me again then shook her head. "Gone? Like for the day?"

"No, I fired him."

"You what!" she exclaimed. "What did you go and do that for! He was perfect for this company!"

"What are you talking about?" I sighed staring at her in a bored manor.

"Well being head of photography and everything of course I look through every new comers report." she started explaining. "Well when I looked through Naruto Kun's report I noticed that sure he majored in marketing but he also minored in photography. So he was helping me out in photography and all of us were working together for a marketing strategy. What the hell are we going to do now!" she stormed out of my office.

Deciding that I needed to know more I walked to my filing cabinet and pulled out the morons file. Sure enough he had indeed majored in marketing and minored in photography. His other classes were journalism and even a little bit of law. I closed the file and put it back. Whatever, it really didn't matter. He was gone now.

That night at home I went to the attic. This is where I put all things that resembled memorabilia. I pulled out an old trunk my mother had put all my childhood things. I smiled as I shuffled through it looking more for a photo album or something. At the very bottom under all my old clothes and toys I finally found what I was looking for. I sat against the trunk and started going through it. There were pictures of my family and I. Pictures of me when I was young. I came across a picture of me as a baby with a little blonde baby. One of my mother and another woman both holding their own child. As I got deeper into the book there was less family and more of me and the blonde child. One of me glaring at him even though he was just grinning. One where the blonde had fallen into a lake and I was laughing at him. The one after that was the blonde pulling me into the water. I snickered at the pictures. I didn't really remember any of this but from the looks of it the blonde and I really had been close.

I closed the album and stood up. I thought about putting it back in the trunk but shook my head and took it down with me. I went through the album a second time this time looking closer at the blondes eyes. I noticed that at the beginning the blondes eyes were truly happy though as I got further and further into the album his eyes actually got darker and darker. He looked to be only five or so and he was forcing himself to smile every day as if he thought that's what he _had_ to do. Shaking my head I closed the album and put it down. What did I care? Just because we were friends when were little doesn't mean anything.

The next day the first thing I saw in my office was a pissed off Neji Hyuuga. That moron's friends were starting to become as irritating and the blonde himself. "What is it Hyuuga?"

"Do not toss your anger at me." Hyuuga hissed, following me into my office. I ignored him as I sat at my desk which had piled up with many neglected papers. Hyuuga seemed to notice something because his face softened. "Well, just wanted to let you know that Uzumaki is doing better now." I raised a brow at this. Hyuuga shrugged then smirked at me. "Yeah, found someone who is treating him well. Turns out that he's been staying at his new _boyfriends_ place lately." I feel my eye twitch at the news. Either Hyuuga didn't notice it or he decided to ignore it. "Just thought I'd bring you news that even though you shredded the poor boys heart he's doing just fine."

Hyuuga left after that. I sat at my desk for what felt like hours before Sakura came in. "Uchiha San, your first meeting is in two minutes." she exclaimed. I blinked and look at her. "If you don't hurry you'll be late and-"

"Cancel it." I ordered, standing finally making a decision. "Tell them I am out on personal leave. Cancel all my meetings today.

"Wait, but-" Sakura started stuttering as she ran to keep up with me. "What if they want to leave the company? What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Let them." I growled as I slammed the main door in her face. I made my way to my Lamborghini and sped off to my own home. I was not sure why I had felt like going home. Something just called to me. I slammed my front door shut then stormed up the stairs slamming open every single door there was even doors I had forbidden myself to be open, such as my parents and bother's rooms. There was no one there. Somehow I just thought that maybe he would actually be there waiting for me. What a fool I was.

Another week passed and things just kept getting worse. Marketing was a disaster as was photography. Several of my clients were pissed at me and now I was starting to lack in sleep. Paper work kept piling up more and more. "Uchiha San, things are starting to get out of control." Sakura sighed as she walked into my office. I looked up and saw her hair was a total mess. "I'm starting to wonder if you are even able to keep going. Perhaps you should sell off your company and find something else."

"No." I stated stubbornly. "I'm over it already. I'm straightening things out today." I stated as I stood from my desk. "Do I have any meetings this morning?" with a shake of the pinkette's head in the negative, I knew what I was going to do. I was going to throw away my pride and ask the moron to come back.

I made my way back to the hospital. I knew it had been two weeks but you never know how long an old man can end up staying in a hospital. "Ah, good morning Mr. Uchiha." the same bubbly girl greeted me.

"Hello again." I greeted. "Uh, is Naruto's grandfather still here?"

She frowned at this then looked away. "Yes, indeed he is." she stated, clicking on her computer. "It would seem that things are worse for the old man then originally thought. I'm not allowed to tell you anything more sir, sorry."

I nodded in understanding. "That's fine, is Naruto here presently?"

"No, he only comes in the afternoon." she stated.

"Thank you." I nod then walk down the hall to the old man's room.

I knock softly on the door. "Come on in." the old man called out, coughing harshly afterward. I walked in and closed the door behind myself. "This is an unexpected surprise indeed. What do I owe this visit?"

I sat in the chair beside the old mans bed. "To tell you the truth I don't know why I am here." I stated, staring at the floor. "I just want to know where _he_ is. I don't know where else to go."

"He asked me not to tell you anything." the old man stated.

I looked up in shock then winced. "Yeah, I deserve that." I sighed giving a slight shrug. "I did blow up for no reason at all. I guess I was just taking out all my frustration out on him. I made a _huge_ mistake." I stressed. "I don't expect you to break your word to _him_. Thank you any ways-"

"Sarutobi." he said. "My name is Sarutobi."

I smiled at him and gave a nod. "Sarutobi. If there is ever anything I can do for you just tell me." I stood to leave only to be tugged backwards. I turned around and saw the old man smiling.

"Take care of him." he stated matter of factly. I stared at him in confusion; I mean how was I supposed to react to that? "Naruto cares about you more then he will let on. Look for him at Ichiraku, I believe that is where he has been spending most of his time."

"Thank you Sarutobi." I said, taking hold of his hand and squeezing it gently. "I will do my best to take care of him. I will do everything in my own power."

"Good, now get going or you'll miss him." he stated and so I left.

"Welcome to Ichiraku!" that same bubbly blonde girl from before greeted. "Oh it's-" I held a finger to my lips to silence her big fat mouth. "Is it just you today sir?" I gave and nod and followed her to a seat. "Naruto will be your waiter today, please enjoy."

I was surprised. That girl... Ino I think... Really knew how to take a hint. I opened the menu and started looking it over, making sure that when the blonde would come up to me he wouldn't notice and just walk away. "Thank you for choosing Ichiraku for your dinning convenience." Naruto greeted in a cheery voice. Only thing is there was something missing. Happiness. "Have you decided or would you like another minute to choose."

I smirked at this. "No, I have decided." I answered pulling the menu from my face.

"S-Sasuke?" he exclaimed.

"I want _you_." I stated. His eyes grew wider as he backed away while I stood from my seat. "I can't get you out of my mind. You have me doing things I would usually never do. You have me second guessing every move I make. You even have _my_ company in a complete mess since I made you leave." I took a deep breath and caught his hand as he tried to make an escape. "_Please_ forgive me Naruto."

"How the hell did you find me?" he asked, glaring at me. I smirked at his question and I knew he knew the answer. "I'll kill him. He promised he wouldn't say anything."

With my smirk growing wider I pulled the blonde closer to me. "Please, come back."

"Back where?" he asked, watching me closely. "The company or to you?"

"Me." I answered without a second thought. "If you can handle a bastard like me."

"Only if you can handle a dumb ass like." he stated with a soft smile.

"It'll take some getting used to." I joked before I pulled him into a kiss.

Well there you go ^^ I would like to thank Demonic Brat for editing this for me ^^ I hope you enjoyed my little one shot ^^ Reviews are very much appreciated ^^


End file.
